Faded
by UmaOliveira
Summary: Mesmo separados nós continuamos amarrados um ao outro, unidos por aquilo que fomos incapazes de quebrar ou esquecer. Agora nós só precisamos esperar um pouco mais para que finalmente possamos tornar possível a melhor época de nossas vidas. Short-fic de droubbles (double drabble) inspirada na música Faded, de Alan Walker. / / sasusaku • redemption period
1. You were the shadow to my light

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Créditos da foto da capa: (A7md3mad's DeviantArt)

* * *

N/A: A ideia veio do nada enquanto escutava essa música. Sasusaku sempre serve como fonte de inspiração haha. Tenho 6 droubbles planejadas, 4 já estão escritas. Essa fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo I: You were the shadow to my light

.

.

.

 _Você era a sombra para a minha luz_

 _Você nos sentia?_

 _Outro começo, você desaparece._

Sasuke sempre é aquele que precisa ir embora. Uma alma livre, uma existência que parece estar condenada por si mesmo. Julgado por tudo e todos, ele busca se encontrar em meio a reconstrução do mundo. Com alguma sorte, será contagiado pelas pequenas coisas em seu caminho e dará fim a busca daquilo que há muito tempo foi perdido.

Ele sabe que suas mãos jamais estarão limpas novamente, sabe que seu passado não pode ser alterado. Mas ele precisa que seu espírito finalmente seja capaz de descansar.

Eu entendo tudo isso, sei que sua jornada é necessária. Ele precisa _sarar_.

Porém ainda existem noites onde me pergunto se tudo não passou de uma ilusão. Se os dias mostram ao mundo minha evolução, entrelaçada a construção de uma nova era no mundo ninja; as noites trazem as lembranças de sua despedida, das carícias que não trocamos, dos toques que não aconteceram, das promessas que ficaram.

Minha mente me prega peças usando meus sonhos e começo a me perguntar o que é real e o que não é.

Foi tudo uma fantasia? Foi tudo fruto da minha imaginação?

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Eu acredito que o período de redenção tenha sido a época mais plena da vida da Sakura. Ela tinha a certeza de que Sasuke iria voltar para ela, e isso era o suficiente. Entretanto, acho que houveram dias (poucos, eu assumo) onde a saudade deixou seus pensamentos nebulosos. Quem nunca ficou meio paranoico, não é mesmo? Apesar de tudo, não acredito que esses episódios aconteceram muitas vezes.

Fica aí o drama para fins de fanfic hahaha

Até a próxima :)


	2. The monsters running wild inside of me

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

A fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo II: The monsters running wild inside of me

.

.

.

Acordo suado, meu coração bate forte. Aconteceu de novo.

A lua cheia ilumina a noite da floresta, seu brilho contrasta com meu estado de espírito. Talvez o isolamento dos últimos dias tenha contribuído com o aumento _deles_.

Os monstros correm livres dentro de mim.

Estou cansado.

Afogado em meus arrependimentos, lamentando um passado que não pode ser mudado. Tentando juntar tudo o que sobrou de mim, almejando uma transformação que me faça lembrar quem sou eu. Embora saiba o que quero, por vezes me pego desorientado, sem direção. Me vejo tentado pelo desespero.

Tão perdido...

Mas então me lembro que existe um lugar para onde voltar. Um novo objetivo, uma nova perspectiva, _um novo eu_.

Existe alguém para quem voltar. Um futuro, um caminho, _o calor da primavera_.

As sombras dentro de mim não podem ser apagadas, os monstros não podem ser mortos. Mas existe um novo objetivo. Eu irei voltar. Haverá uma próxima vez, eu a prometi.

Adormeço e sonho novamente. Nele eu estou quase sozinho, mas como estive pensando em você, minha mente vagueia pela questão que a cerca nos últimos dias. No sonho, você sorri e me chama docemente, perguntando para o horizonte:

 _Onde você está agora?_

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Sempre que discutia com colegas de fandom sobre o Sasuke, nós nos pegávamos tentando figurar seu estado mental depois de tudo. Sasuke sempre foi um homem muito sentimental, e mesmo caminhando para sua libertação total, receio que ele tenha que ter lidado com pesadelos e crises onde ele lembrava de suas ações e de seus traumas. Atualmente acredito que esses episódios só aconteçam raramente, geralmente desencadeados por alguma coisa.


	3. Where are you now?

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

A fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo III: Where are you now?

.

.

.

Por onde seus pés tem te levado?

Que tipo de coisas você já deve ter visto durante esse tempo? Como são os que lugares que você tem conhecido?

Algum deles já te lembrou de mim?, questiono.

Lá fora a noite é tão escura como seus cabelos? Os campos são tão hipnotizantes quanto seus olhos? Talvez nem a imensidão do mundo seja capaz de abrigar a sua existência, quiçá os mais profundos desejos de seu coração.

.

.

 **Que tipo de mistérios você está tentando solucionar?**

.

No final das contas sua redenção faz tanto sentido…

.

 **Qual é o tamanho da sua confusão, Sasuke-kun?**

.

.

As pessoas te reconhecem por onde você vá? **Você está seguro?** Por quantas vezes você precisou se defender?

 **Você já se machucou gravemente?** Consegue dormir bem depois de tudo?

.

Eu sei, são perguntas demais. Porém seja compreensivo, por favor. Sabe o quão difícil é ficar esperando sem nunca receber notícias suas?

Talvez eu seja a única a devanear de novo e de novo pelas mesmas questões. Mas tudo bem, é algo que estou começando a me acostumar. Em breve serei menos afetada por tudo isso.

Por agora eu rogo aos céus para que você esteja bem, onde quer que esteja.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Imagine que mesmo confiando plenamente nas habilidades de Sasuke, não havia como Sakura não se preocupar com ele. Ele dorme bem, come bem? Ele está sozinho? Como ele vive?

A verdade é que a viagem de redenção do Sasuke e a viagem sasusaku foram as maiores poesias que o Kishimoto nos deixou. Resta a nós sonhar com elas.


	4. You set my heart on fire

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

A fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo IV: You set my heart on fire

.

.

.

Hoje é um daqueles dias que me trazem esperança.

O brilho do sol é forte, o vento sopra agradavelmente. Do alto de uma árvore, olho para o horizonte e vejo muito mais que apenas campos que parecem infinitos, um rio que corre em direção ao além e o vilarejo onde estive nos últimos dias.

Vejo que estou caminhando na direção certa, seguindo para o que tenho procurado por tanto tempo.

O dia está quente, mas só consigo pensar na noite fria em que você me salvou de enlouquecer. Naquela noite, recordo apenas da luz das estrelas desbotando enquanto eu tentava não desmoronar em desespero.

Naquela noite eu lembrei de quando tentei te ferir.

Entretanto, quase ao mesmo tempo em que me recordei do seu medo, lembrei de seus olhos verdes cravados em mim quando nos reencontramos na guerra, de como meu coração se encheu de calor. E mesmo se estava decidido a me lançar definitivamente na escuridão, você se manteve firme e forte na decisão de me trazer de volta.

Por isso eu agradeço por tudo. Te agradeço por me amar mesmo quando eu não mereci.

Porque você me salvou de todas as maneiras que um homem pode ser salvo.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Sasuke-kun sendo um homem apaixonado não é novidade para ninguém, não é mesmo? Eu venero um personagem complexo, coerente, misterioso e completamente hipnotizante.


	5. I wanna see us alive

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

A fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

 **Nota da autora:** Gente, mil perdões pela demora. Fiquei bem doente e algumas coisas da faculdade me prenderam legal, mesmo que essa drabble já estivesse pronta. Mais explicações lá no final. Boa leitura :)

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo IV: I wanna see us alive

.

.

.

Querido Sasuke-kun,

Nos últimos tempos me sinto mais leve. Já faz algum tempo que você partiu, e acredito que finalmente consigo pensar em você sem me sentir um pouco triste.

No início, meu coração apertava só em pensar no tempo que levaríamos para nos encontrarmos de novo. A promessa da próxima vez me trouxe a mais arrebatadora das sensações, como se eu pudesse me afogar no afeto contido naquele toque em minha testa. Um oceano de emoções representado pela mais sublime das declarações que você poderia ter me feito.

Apesar de minhas preocupações —que agora vejo o quão bobas eram— terem cedido, me pego constantemente pensando em nós dois _juntos_. Penso em como quero nos ver.

 _Quero nos ver vivos_.

Não somente no sentido literal da palavra, mas com espíritos pulsantes tomados pelo alívio que tanto esperamos. Realizando todas as nossas vontades, transformando nossos sonhos em realidade.

Faremos tudo o que quisermos, descobriremos juntos tudo o que há para se saber, prometo. Iniciaremos nossa jornada no aprendizado da arte de amar. Até lá estarei aqui cuidando de tudo, então não se preocupe comigo.

Quando você voltar, conseguiremos dizer que acabou.

Daremos início a tão aguardada próxima vez, a _nossa_ vez.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Sabem da música Terapia, do Baiana System? Tem uma linha que é assim "I love you, alívio, i love you, alívio". Daí vocês tiram.

Essa drabble é a penúltima, a última ainda não foi escrita. Digamos que as palavras estão fugindo de mim hahaha Mas prometo não demorar.

Até a próxima!


	6. I'm breathing

**Aviso:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Todos os personagens são propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

A fanfic também foi postada no Spirit Fanfics.

.

.

.

 **Faded**

Capítulo VI: I'm breathing

.

.

.

Não consigo identificar o momento exato em que aconteceu, não sei se aconteceu em um momento específico.

Talvez tenha sido quando eu vi o mar pela última vez, o vento batendo em meu rosto quase tão salgado quanto suas lágrimas enquanto você me abraçava apertado na prisão. Ou entre algum dos meus pesadelos doentios, onde o momento que tentei te machucar se misturava as minhas maiores perversões e anseios, me despertando em pânico e desejo; sujo, assustado e frustrado pela minha falta de controle.

Talvez tenha sido durante o dia onde uma criança riu correndo em minha direção, perguntando onde estava a minha família. Ou no dia em que conversei com o ancião de uma das vilas em que fiquei, e ele me aconselhou a não te deixar esperando por tempo demais. "Ela pode desistir de você", ele disse. Mas não me preocupei. É você, afinal. Não existem dúvidas disso.

A verdade é que no final, não faz diferença. Sei que a certeza que tenho agora é a única que me interessa. Deixo para trás as águas mais profundas, não me afogo mais. Consigo respirar livremente e o alívio que sinto é a confirmação que preciso.

Estou vivo, estou pronto.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Bem, chegamos ao fim da série. Devo admitir que me desafiar a escrever drabble/doubbles é um pouco revigorante, especialmente quando não consigo me expressar com textos longos. Realmente queria terminar _Faded_ tentando trazer um pouquinho do momento em que Sasuke decidiu voltar pra casa, algo muito difícil de colocar em só 200 palavras. Mas sinceramente? Talvez nem 10 mil palavras seriam suficientes para expressar a paixão, o arrependimento, a saudade e o alívio de finalmente se sentir pronto para voltar para casa e começar de novo. A viagem da redenção de Sasuke é algo tremendamente estimulante para mim, um dos mais poéticos momentos da saga Naruto.

Como vocês devem ter percebido, sou completamente apaixonada pelo que Sasuke representa haha. Enfim, foi ótimo.

Até a próxima :)


End file.
